ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Gwen Tennyson (Classic)
Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson is a Human/Anodite hybrid Plumber, the paternal first-cousin of Ben Tennyson, and (along with Kevin Levin and Rook Blonko) a front line member of his team. Gwen was first introduced when her parents sent her on a summer-long road trip with her Grandpa Max and her cousin Ben. She has, as Verdona refers to it, "The Spark". In Ben 10: Omniverse, like her boyfriend Kevin, sixteen-year old Gwen is a recurring character rather than a main one, as she went off to an Ivy League college, but visits occasionally. Appearance In the original series, Gwen had short red hair held by a blue hair clip and green eyes and wore a blue shirt with a cat logo on her chest and white capris. She wears a blue hairclip in her bangs. Her lucky girl outfit is worn in Tough Luck and Lucky Girl. In the first and second seasons of Alien Force, Gwen wore a white shirt under a dark blue sweater, black stockings under a black mini skirt, and black high heels. Her hair has also grown longer and is now down to her waist. In the third season, she wears a red shirt paired with a black vest, gray pants, and black flats. Her hair is worn in a high ponytail. In her Anodite form, she looks like a mini version of Verdona. At the beach, Gwen wore a black bikini. Later on, she wore a white one. In Ultimate Alien, Gwen's outfit is similar to her outfit from the first two seasons of Alien Force, but with a red sweater while her hair still is now slicked back in a ponytail. In Inspector 13, Gwen is seen wearing a purple west with a white skirt and sport shoes. In Omniverse, Gwen still has her ponytail, but it's much shorter. She now wears clothes similar to her Alien Force seasons 1-2 outfit, except she now wear long white socks that go up to here kness with black marry janes. She also now has freckles. Eleven-year old Gwen in Omniverse looks just like she did in the original series except that she has freckles and her cat logo is now bigger. Later on, she has shorter hair, which is now orange again, with her blue hairclip, a light blue t-shirt with her cat logo on it, a blue plaid miniskirt and wears blue-tinted glasses. In her new Anodite form, her skin turns purple, but her hair remains the same length, but is now made of mana and is pink and her eyes also turn pink. Her glasses also become a blue mask and she now wears blue gloves and her shirt is a darker blue with a light blue stripe. Her shirt cuts off and reveals her midriff and naval. She also wears blue boots, a dark blue miniskirt with a light blue stripe and a belt. The cat logo on her shirt also becomes black with pink eyes. Personality Gwen's naive nature is toned down in Ben 10: Alien Force; she is now more analytical than before. Gwen is a quick thinker and an instinctive person. At times she trusts others too quickly, and that may be a disadvantage or even injure her, like in Too Hot To Handle. She can handle dangerous situations, despite their often unfavorable conditions. An example of this being when her magical powers were drained and Charmcaster hit her with a bolt of magical energy; she immediately reversed the spell and, though she had no power left, she was able to hold herself. Gwen is at times shown to be very concerned with the well-being of things around her, such as her surroundings, the people around her, and those she cares about. She is very strong (physically and mentally) and well mannered, despite her inflating sarcasm and ego at certain times. Gwen is a very caring, compassionate person, as shown by her acceptance of Kevin's past and recent actions, as well as her statements that she does not care about Kevin's appearance. History Ben 10 In the original series, Gwen uses newspapers and her laptop to research any strange people and creatures they might come across. She is a capable gymnast and has had some training in martial arts. In Ben 10,000, her alternate future self says she got her black belt years ago and it's come in handy many times. She has also shown an almost innate skill in using various complicated devices or objects, such as in the "What If?" episode Gwen 10, when Gwen gained the Omnitrix instead of Ben and proved to be far more adept in its use than he initially was, even being able to write her name with fire while Ben took a month to be able to do it. She is depicted as snobbish due to her young girl attitude. Overall, her most notable skill is her innate, if latent, ability at magic. Having within her what Charmcaster calls a "magical aura", Gwen is capable of using various magical artifacts, charms, talismans, and spells. When using the magical, luck-giving Charm of Bezel, she was able to activate it instinctively, whereas Hex did or could not. Later on, when she takes and uses his staff, she was able to make it fire a yellow-colored energy blast (according to Charmcaster), only someone of Hex's skill should have had that ability. Gwen starts tapping into magical powers when she procures a small book of spells from Charmcaster in the episode A Change of Face. On two occasions, Gwen uses the Charms of Bezel's incredible and unique powers and abilities to become a superhero by the name of "Lucky Girl". At first, her ability drew from the luck-granting, Charms of Bezel, which innately gave her perfect luck and the abilities and powers of probability manipulation. While wearing the charm, any action she took would result in a Rube Goldberg-style chain reaction benefiting her original intent, but usually injuring Ben in the process. She later brought back her superhero identity after obtaining the legendary Keystone of Bezel, which greatly strengthened and increased her natural abilities to super human levels rather than just affecting her luck. Both times, Gwen was forced to retire when the Charms of Bezel were destroyed. Gwen has also appeared to have two swimsuits; one which appeared in Divided We Stand and the other appeared in A Small Problem. In Perfect Day, a superhero form was given to her by Ben as a form of petty torment while they were inside Ben's dream battling his imaginary bullies. In this form she only exhibited the power of enhanced biting. Ben called her Ultra Rat. Alien Force Gwen is now a black belt in karate, but tends to favor using her powers. She is capable of creating energy constructs for nearly any purpose, usually creating platforms to levitate herself (and others), beams to grab enemies, circular blasts to knock enemies back, projecting beams from her eyes that seem to simulate heat vision, and opening up interdimensional portals. In the episode Everybody Talks About the Weather, Kevin said she gets her powers and abilities from her alien bloodline, but she refused to believe him. Little did she know that she would realize he was right in What Are Little Girls Made Of?. Her powers and abilities are revealed to be of alien descent; her paternal grandmother, Verdona, is an energy being known as an Anodite; from the distant planet Anodyne, and surprisingly she seems to be the only human descendant who inherited Verdona's powers. Verdona tells Gwen that what she and others originally thought of as "magic" was actually the control of mana, a substance of magic-making Anodites; a magic-wielding race. Verdona offers to take Gwen to her home planet and train her in the immense mystical and magical ways of the Anodites, but Gwen prefers to remain on Earth with Ben and Kevin. She dislikes being called an "energy being", referring to her Anodite heritage as revealed in the episode Paradox. In Unearthed, an alien creature was able to see her as an Anodite, in which she looked exactly like her paternal grandmother's true form, but slightly shorter. In the two-part second season finale War of the Worlds when Kevin was threatened by a Highbreed Commander, she released her dormant innermost Anodite self for the first time, and easily defeated the commander with an exceedingly strong powerful burst of pure magenta-pink glowing energy. She was almost overwhelmed by her own power and wanted to defeat the Highbreed all on her own before Kevin snapped her out of it by saying "I can't lose you". During the course of the series she has developed a romantic relationship with Kevin. They have also been shown to have arguments, usually starting with Gwen always trying to force Kevin to "ask her out" and him always answering "Don't push me" (which she once did). In the episode Save the Last Dance, Gwen has a dance in her prep school and expects Kevin to ask her out. The episode ended with Gwen and Kevin dancing together in the moonlight. In the same episode, it was revealed that she liked yellow roses. In the episode Fool's Gold, Kevin appeared to be avoiding her because he was ashamed of his recent mutation due to accidentally absorbing a massive feedback pulse as a result of trying to hack the Omnitrix. She was unaffected by the blast because she put an energy shield around herself. Kevin gave her a locket of the two of them when he was in his human form, asking her to remember him as he was. Gwen said she didn't care what he looks like, and he replied "Maybe not. But I do." In the two-part third season premiere, Vengeance of Vilgax, Ben and Gwen seemed to have revived their infamous rivalry from the original series, in part due to Ben's cockiness and inflated ego. In the same episode, Gwen poured a smoothie over Ben's head, and he nearly returned the favor. Despite their rivalry, they both still have a strong bond, visible in the episode In Charm's Way, when Ben defended Gwen and informed Kevin that she had been spending all of her spare time trying to find a cure for Kevin's condition. It is shown in both Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 and Inferno that Gwen suffers from both arachnophobia and claustrophobia. Ultimate Alien Gwen is now sixteen years old. Her wardrobe has altered once again, wearing a combination of her outfits from Alien Force. She wears her old outfit from the first two seasons of Alien Force, but instead of a plain dark blue shirt it is now dark red and she also keeps her high ponytail from the third season. In Hit 'Em Where They Live, Zombozo and other villains teamed up to take revenge on the Tennysons and company, and kidnapped Ben's mom Sandra. Enraged, Gwen released her dormant, inner Anodite for the second time since War of the Worlds: Part 2. Whilst Zombozo trembled with fear, Gwen began to grow to a huge height, promising that if one of his teammates (and other notable villains) even bumps into their families on the street, she would come for them. Petrified, Zombozo screamed off-screen and Gwen saved Sandra. When Kevin asked what happened to Zombozo she simply replied "We came to an understanding" whilst smiling. In Video Games, she tries out for her driver's license, earning it in the end. In the episode Hero Time, it is shown that Gwen gets very jealous when Jennifer Nocturne starts flirting with Kevin after he saved her life. Kevin also protected Jennifer a lot, over the course of the episode. During her attempt to recover the first part of the Map of Infinity, she discovers it was hit by a poison dart and ends up fainting, causing Aggregor to catch the first fragment, but Kevin and Ben save her from near death. In Reflected Glory, Gwen is comprehensive with J.T. and Cash. In the final part of the episode, Gwen is seen with her shirt torn and her hair disheveled, after she and Kevin face the RED's again. Gwen had the idea to use a mirror against RED's, and her powers apparently did not greatly affect the RED's. In Deep, the group goes to the planet Piscciss to help Magister Pyke stop Aggregor. Gwen is caught by a squid-like creature, but Kevin revealed that he installed neuro-shock pulsers which can shoot lightning, allowing Gwen to get free. When they reach the nucleus of the planet Piscciss, an earthquake occurs. Gwen put an energy shield around them, but failed to protect Magister Pyke, so she stays with him while Kevin and Ben go after the second part of the Map of Infinity. However, Aggregor arrived first and fled with the second part of the Map of Infinity after defeating Ben and Kevin. When the planet begins to crumble, Ben as Goop saves the planet, re-constructing the lost water particles using Goop's artificial gravity immobilizer. When Ben apparently dies, Gwen is devastated, but when she sees that he survived, she feels immediate relief. At the end of the episode, Gwen consoles Kevin for having to leave the Blowfish in Piscciss. In Where the Magic Happens, Gwen relies on Charmcaster to help her, Ben and Kevin survive traveling through Ledgerdomain to find the next piece of the Map of Infinity, the Alpha Rune. Along the way, she learns of Charmcaster's sad background and comes to sympathize with her nemesis. In The Forge of Creation, Gwen travels with Ben and Kevin to stop Aggregor from absorbing a newborn Celestialsapien's powers. Young Ben comes along as Ben accidentally falls in the time barrier. Gwen, Kevin, and even Ben became annoyed with young Ben. However everyone eventually understands why Young Ben is so arrogant and cocky, when dealing with the pressure and the danger that could kill somebody, Gwen's first-cousin tends to joke around so he can be prepared to face anything. Unfortunately, everyone was easily defeated by Aggregor, who seems to have won, but Kevin absorbed the immense energy of the Ultimatrix as a last resort, defeating him but becomes insane in the process. In ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage, Gwen and Ben travel to Incarcecon to warn the warden about Kevin. The warden would have been killed if it were not for Gwen, (who saved him from crash landing using a much stronger version of the "Tur-bo" spell.) Ben implies Kevin needs to be "put down", which shocks Gwen. In The Enemy of My Enemy, Ben and Gwen are shown to be having difficulties. The two argue about Kevin while trying to locate a ship. On the way, they stumble upon Argit, who needed a place to hide from Kevin. They travel to the Plumber's Academy in the Rust Bucket 3, only to be attacked by Kevin. They barely succeeded in defeating him, and Gwen said she turned the air lock on to send Kevin falling because she understood he would kill them if he had the chance. After Argit preformed his orders, Kevin attacks the Plumber's Academy. Ben uses Ultimate Echo Echo to deal with the nuclear bomb, while Kevin relentlessly attacked Argit. Gwen tells him to stop and to give himself up, but he knocks her down. Gwen remains there crying as Kevin spares her from his fatal blow, stating that she was only spared because of what she used to mean to him. Ben returns and the two have a conversation, Gwen says that they could still help Kevin, Ben replies that they cannot. In Absolute Power, Gwen is more determined than ever to save Kevin. Ben disagrees with Gwen, opting to kill him now rather than a last resort. Gwen goes to Max, hoping he will disagree about killing Kevin, but her grandfather confirms that killing Kevin is the right decision. He also told Gwen that if she disagrees, she should leave Ben to do it and not get in the way. Gwen leaves, disappointed and angry, ready to take desperate measures as she goes to Michael Morningstar for help. Meanwhile, Ben goes off looking for Kevin, who's relentlessly going after anyone he thinks has betrayed him. Just as Kevin beats up Vulkanus, and begins to go after Ben, Gwen stops him, accompanied by Michael. Ben is infuriated by Gwen's alliance, but she makes a deal with Ben, and if her plan does not work, she would not bother him anymore in his decision. Gwen also admits that she promised Michael enough mana in return for his help that will keep him at full strength and power for one year, furthering Ben's anger toward her. Michael explains he saved a part of the Dominus Librium, which can be used to turn Kevin back to normal. However, the machines and energy required to power it is only available at Los Soledad. In order to lead Kevin there, they need bait. Gwen suggests herself. Gwen goes to an abandoned arcade and confronts Kevin. He admits that he has been avoiding her so he will not absorb her energy, which he is desperately hungry for. They fight intensely, and Gwen tries talking some sense into Kevin. Unfortunately, this doesn't work and Kevin grabs a hold of Gwen and absorbs both her magical and Anodite powers, making her scream in pain. Gwen retaliates with a mega blast and escapes. Michael and Ben travel with Gwen in the Rust Bucket 3 to Los Soledad, where Michael trapped Cooper to create a machine that could operate the Dominus Librium. Kevin goes to Gwen's house in search of more mana but finds Max. Another fight occurs, and just as Kevin is about to kill Max, Harvey, Kevin's step father, stops him. Ben appears after Kevin and Harvey's altercation and fights Kevin, yet again. They destroy the Rust Bucket at which point Gwen comes out. Kevin manages to disable Ben long enough so he can chase after Gwen. After a long chase, Ben returns and fights with Kevin once again. Kevin defeats Ben, but little does he know that was all part of the plan. Gwen calls Cooper to tell him that Kevin will be there soon. Cooper tries to stall Kevin by using the weapons available at the military base, but Kevin dodges the missiles and approaches. Kevin and Ben fight, with Ben no longer holding back. In anger he almost kills Kevin but Gwen stops him, as they could still bring him back. They finally set Kevin to the machine, and Kevin is healed from his third mutation. In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, it's revealed that Gwen takes her education very seriously. She is shown to come home late at all hours of the night and wakes up at 5:30am. She is involved in many activities, such as jogging, French, and after school karate classes. Omniverse After the events of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, a sixteen-year old Gwen is seen with Ben and Kevin chasing Zombozo through Bellwood. Shortly after fighting and capturing Zombozo, Gwen says her goodbyes to Ben because she is heading to college since she took honor classes. She then tells Ben to stay out of trouble and gets into the car with Kevin (who also reveals that he will be staying with Gwen, but near campus), then the two drive off, leaving Ben to deal with Zombozo. In Many Happy Returns, Gwen returns with Kevin to visit for the week. She returns with an all-new look, similar to when she was a kid. They mark their return by saving Ben as Rath from a burning building when he was trying to save a toy. The next day, they go for Smoothies, only to be attacked by Princess Looma Red Wind and Kevin revealing that he was forced to marry her in order to get the engine block he needed for his ship, and later his car. After battling Looma again, Gwen shows her new Anodite form to try to finish it, but Looma's father intruded by re-forcing Kevin to marry her. Ben defeats Looma, but he later finds out it just made him Looma's fiancée. Kevin awkwardly leaves, not telling Ben he just came to Bellwood to "pawn" Looma on him. Gwen assures Ben that she will make frowning faces on the ride back and the two ride off. In Gwen's new Anodite form, her clothes stay intact but with a different design reminiscent of her Lucky Girl outfit with the addition of a skirt with a belt. She now possesses blue gloves and in place of her glasses is a blue mask. Her shirt is a darker blue with a light stripe (the colors of her regular shirt become inverted), the cat face turns black with pink eyes and the shirt cuts off to reveal her stomach and navel. As for her physical appearance; her skin becomes a bright plum color and her eyes and hair glow a bright pinkish color, with her hair retaining her human half's length. Gwen returns in Showdown: Part 2 where it is revealed that Grandpa Max used her to track Ben's location through his mana. She also goes along with Azmuth and Rook to the remains of Galvan B to find clues to solve the problem involving reviving the Galvanic Mechamorphs and defeating Malware. Gwen is seen again after Malware is defeated and is surprised that Kevin knows that Khyber's former dog is a girl. Gwen then flies back home along with Ben, Rook, Kevin, and Max. Gwen is seen again in The Frogs of War: Part 2 where she, along with Rook, Kevin, and Argit are gathering supplies and weapons to fight against the invading Incurseans. However, they nearly get blasted by some Incurseans and escape outside avoiding the Way Bads. They eventually reach Ignacius Baumann's shop and Gwen and the others enter to the back. Gwen breaks up an argument between Rook and Kevin and suggests breaking Grandpa Max out of the Plumber base. As she and the other prepare to do so, they are stopped by Attea and a bunch of Incurseans. However, an alien by the name of Bullfrag fights away the Incurseans and leads them to a ship. Bullfrag gets knocked out by Kevin and gets tied up demanding answer. Gwen then looks into Bullfrag's eyes and tells Blukic to let him go. The group eventually reaches the Plumber base and they free Driba and Grandpa Max and Bullfrag goes up to him saying "Grandpa" revealing to be actually Ben but Attea soon appears behind them. Kevin is surprised and Gwen tells him that who else comes up with a name like "Bullfrag." Gwen then blasts Attea becoming annoyed with the flirting. Gwen then hears the story on how Ben survived in space and unlocked Bullfrag. Gwen is seen again after the capture of Milleous but soon knows that Attea was playing them the entire time. Gwen and the others are forced to watch Attea leaving with the entire Incursean army as if anything hasn't happened. As Ben says that he wants a smoothy if a Way Bad hasn't destroyed all of them, Gwen remarks "Ben Tennyson is back." Gwen returns from college in Mud is Thicker than Water. S''he visits Ben at the Plumber Headquarters while Rook and Kevin head off to an auto-show, only to find out that her cousin, Lucy Mann, has become a plumber. They realize that their plumber technology has been stolen by a spy. She and Ben then saved the power core from exploding, which was used as a distraction so that the spy can steal their plumber tanks. She suspected that Lucy was the spy as she arrived since the threat started. After which, they decided to move all the plumber tech off the planet, starting from the Anihilaarg, which Blukic and Driba had fixed. Psyphon's Gang then attacks the plumber ship and took the Anihilaarg. Gorvan, was then revealed to be the spy among the plumbers. Suddenly, the plumbers arrive to take on Psyphon and his gang. Psyphon was shocked and he blames Gorvan for telling the plumbers their location, but Lucy, disguised as Liam, revealed herself and she was the one who told them their location, making Psyphon even more angry. Gorvan tries to escape with the Anihilaarg, only to be stopped by Gwen using her judo techniques learned for nine years. Psyphon and his gang is stopped by Ben as Crashhopper. Suddenly, Vilgax arrives, scaring Psyphon, only to be Lucy as Vilgax in disguise. Psyphon was then defeated by Lucy in her Lenopan form and Crashhopper. Gwen throws the Anihilaarg at Ben, only to be revealed it was a fake one to use as bait to stop the threat. Back at the Plumbers Headquarters, Gwen apologizes to Lucy for suspecting her but Lucy did not mind at all, and the two of them started talking in the end. Gwen, Kevin and Zed are seen in the Rust Bucket 3 in ''For a Few Brains More. They helped Ben, Rook and Grandpa Max but Gwen failed to save the Proto-TRUK, which ended up being damaged with Grandpa Max and Rook passing out. Khyber attacks Kevin and Zed takes his Panuncian. Gwen helps Rook and Grandpa Max up, with Azmuth removing her spectacles. Albedo as Ultimate Gravattack takes Azmuth's brain from Ben as Gwen traps Khyber using a few planks. Ben transforms into Pesky Dust to get information from Khyber about Albedo's location in his dream. Gwen's shield broke from Khyber's Panuncian and Rook shoots at it. Gwen traps it as Kevin removes the Nemetrix with the help of Ben as Water Hazard. The team head of to Billions Tower to confront Albedo. Gwen shoots mana at Albedo but her attacks got reflected and she was knocked out. The team was then trapped by Albedo's power, Azmuth transforms Ben into Bloxx and frees the team. Albedo transforms into Ultimate Humungousaur and hits Ben. Azmuth transforms Ben into a new alien, Atomix, who easily takes out Ultimate Humungousaur. He hits Gwen and the rest of the team up to high altitudes as he finishes Albedo, who transforms into Ultimate Spidermonkey, with a blast. Azmuth receives his brain back as Albedo turns into his eleven-year old Ben look, altered by Azmuth, the team just watches him. Gwen makes an appearance in Mystery, Incorporeal, in which Ben and Rook start at Friedkin University. She, Kevin and Zed eventually help Ben to fight a Stone Creature, and to investigate who was behind the attacks of the creatures. Once the team finds that it was Darkstar's doings, Ben, Rook, Kevin, and Zed fight many obstacles, including a fully-powered Morningstar who has absorbed Gwen's powers. The team eventually stops him and saves Gwen with the help of Ben as Ghostfreak. Soon Ben saves the day and Gwen attains her first mystical Charm of Bezel, also providing the ability to telekinetically fly at high speeds. For saving the day, Ben is given an honorary degree and he and Rook leave for Bellwood. In ''Charmed, I'm Sure'', although Gwen did not make an onscreen appearance, Rook was texting her throughout the episode. Rook mentioned that they talk a lot, and she told him all about Charmcaster. She helped Rook on Ben's poor skin condition, as well as to carry magical supplies such as her spellbook to try and cure Ben's skin and defeat Charmcaster. Ben thinks that Gwen was trying to do something bad, but Rook does not agree to it. However, most of the spells Gwen asked Rook to try did not work as Rook was not in close proximity to the Alpha Rune until the end where Charmcaster held possession of it. In the end, Gwen told him that it was due to Swampfire's growth phase into its new form that caused Ben's poor skin condition. Gwen makes an appearance in the two-part episode Weapon XI: Part 1 and Weapon XI: Part 2 where she receives a coded message from Kevin. She, along with Rook and Ben then set off to find the Amalgam Kids. Then, together with Argit and Zed, the team sets off to find Kevin and take on the Rooters in the Null Void. Servantis then turns the Amalgam kids and Kevin against Ben, forcing Gwen, Rook, Ben and Zed to take them on. Gwen and Rook then take on Swift and Leander who are defending the Null Void Projector after escaping from the Mutant To'kustars while Ben goes into the Rooter's Headquarters to take on Kevin, who absorbs his Omnitrix and mutates for the fifth time. Gwen was knocked out by Swift and was hurt. Fortunately, Rook immediately saves her from the exploding generator of the Null Void Projector which Swift and Leander attacked at. Gwen then wonders how they would get out while Ben, as Swampfire is still struggling with Kevin's attacks, eventually passing out. Kevin then surprises Servantis and shocks the Amalgam kids by knocking out his loyalty neuro-matrix and is locked out of their heads for good. Gwen, Rook and Zed arrives and were glad Kevin did not turn insane, thanks to the first brain spark from Servantis. The Plumbers then arrive with the Magistrata, having the Rooter's plumber status revoked and the Plumber tech confiscated, leaving them stranded in the Null Void with the Mutant To'kustars. Gwen is then seen talking to Kevin about the letter containing his coded message as Ben is eager to eat, wishing The Rooters luck when facing the Way Bads. Gwen makes an appearance in Charm School, where she was attending class conducted by her favorite teacher Hex. They have got over their conflicts as Hex has put his past behind him and is a professor in her school. She was surprised to notice Charmcaster in her school, so she decided to talk to her. Later, she called Ben and Rook over to her school on the case. Ben attacked Hex but Gwen later explained to him that Hex is a good guy now, proven by using her magic spell that confirms that all the students did not get any influence or brainwashed by Hex, that he was completely normal. She then faces Charmcaster, who has turned Hex into a Stone totem and obtained his staff. As Lucky Girl, Gwen gave everything she got in the face off with Charmcaster, but none of her spells and attacks work on her. She then casted a spell which she can form clones of herself, as a distraction so that she could grab Hex's stone totem. Together with Ben, as Ghostfreak, Kevin, Rook and Zed, they led Charmcaster into Hex's library in the school as Gwen had a plan in mind. When Charmcaster reached the library, Gwen blasted her and Charmcaster assumes she was about to give up. But because Gwen was holding onto Hex's stone totem, it gives her access to his library and all the magical powers, making her even more powerful. This time, Charmcaster's attacks do not work on her as Gwen grabs Hex's staff. As Charmcaster was about to make another attack, she quickly opened a portal to Ledgerdomain and sent both Charmcaster and Hex into that dimension. After giving Charmcaster a threat to watch out for if she attacks the school again, Gwen now holds possession of her favorite teacher's library of magical artifacts and his staff, leaving her with a huge responsibility to take care off, as well as having a lair for her Lucky Girl in campus. The episode ends with Kevin and Rook going off to the auto-show with an excuse, and Ben left in school, who is trying to figure out on how to get back to Bellwood. In Third Time's a Charm, Gwen is lured to Ledgerdomain when trying to get Kevin's car back. Charmcaster appears and transforms Gwen into a stone totem, which she puts into her bag. There, Gwen encounters Hex, Darkstar and Adwaita, who are too busy bickering with one another to help her escape. Gwen comes up with her own plan, drawing a magic circle on the inner bottom of the bag and tricking Charmcaster into reaching in and touching it. When she does, Charmcaster is transformed into a totem and all her victims restored to normal. The episode with Gwen keeping Charmcaster, who is sealed in her own bag, in her headquarters, remarking that she believes she and Charmcaster can become friends now that Charmcaster has been rendered harmless. Gwen briefly appeared in [[The Most Dangerous Game Show|''The'' Most Dangerous Game Show]]'' where she is among the contestants to compete for Ben's hand in marriage. However, she was quickly eliminated before the competition started after Ben told Zenith that they were cousins, together with other family members who are already related to him. At the end of the final episode, [[A New Dawn|''A New Dawn]], ''after watching the universe created, Ben called Gwen to get Kevin as he proposes that Ben, Gwen, Rook and Kevin go on a road trip together to explore the universe that they watched being created. Alternate Future Ben 10,000 In the third season premiere, ''Ben 10,000, thirty-year-old alternate future Gwen (who has been going by Gwendolyn since college) brought Gwen and Ben twenty years into the future during Grandpa Max's 80th birthday. Her hair is now short. Ken 10 In the non-canon episode Ken 10 ''set after the events of Ben 10,000, an astral projection of a 42 year old Gwen was seen during Ken's tenth birthday just to say happy birthday to him and gift him a stone monster. She also seems to have the five Charms of Bezel in her possession though for an unknown reason, she does not have the Lost Keystone of Bezel. Her hair is long and worn in a ponytail, much like Charmcaster. Gwen seems to have a close relationship with Ben, and cares very much for him. At one point in this episode, she is seen behind him, saying he should let Ken have a chance. Ben 10,000 (Ultimate Alien) Future Gwen was mentioned by Ben 10,000 when he told the present Ben that he would become president some day with Gwen taking his position and to eventually get a second term. Other Media Robot Chicken Gwen Tennyson made an appearance in the fifth episode of the sixth season of Robot Chicken, "Hurtled from a Helicopter into a Speeding Train". Generator Rex Sixteen-year old teenage Gwen made a cameo in a flashback during Heroes United. Powers and Abilities See Gwen Tennyson/Powers and Abilities Love Interests See: Gwen Tennyson/Love Interests Toys *4" Lucky Girl (with Grey Matter) *4" Gwen (''Alien Force) *4" Gwen (Anodite) *4" Gwen (Ultimate Alien) *4" Gwen (classic) (unreleased) *Gwen Anodite *4" DNAlien Gwen (Alien Force) Appearances Ben 10 *''All Episodes'' (except Ken 10). Ben 10: Alien Force * All Episodes (except Above and Beyond) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * ''All Episodes'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 1 (16 years old) *A Jolt from the Past'' (11 years old) *''Trouble Helix'' (11 years old) *''It Was Them'' (11 years old) *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' (11 years old) *''Many Happy Returns'' (16 years old) *''Malefactor'' (11 years old) *''Ben Again'' (11 and 16 years old) *''Showdown: Part 1'' (11 years old) *''Showdown: Part 2'' (11 and 16 years old) *''The Frogs of War: Part 2'' (16 years old) *''Evil's Encore'' (11 years old) *''Mud is Thicker than Water'' (11 and 16 year old) *''For a Few Brains More'' (11 and 16 years old) *''Max's Monster'' (11 years old) *''Mystery, Incorporeal'' (16 years old) *''Weapon XI: Part 1'' (16 years old) *''Weapon XI: Part 2'' (11 and 16 years old) *''Charm School'' (16 years old) *''From Hedorium to Eternity'' (11 years old) *''Third Time's a Charm'' (16 years old) *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' (16 years old; cameo) Video Games Gwen appears in most (store-bought) video games. In Ben 10: Alien Force Gwen can shoot bolts, grab enemies and enable auto defense mode as well as float around for a small amount of time. *Ben 10: Protector of Earth (Playable only on Nintendo DS version, with a code) (Skin) **Gwen helps Ben throughout his travel around the country. Later Gwen is kidnapped by Clancy, but is later kidnapped again, this time, by Dr. Animo. Gwen is able to use the Omnitrix temporarily with access to the same aliens as Ben. *Ben 10: Alien Force (Playable only on the Nintendo Wii, Sony PS2, and Sony PSP versions on levels 3 and 8) (Regular Character) *Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (Non-player character) (Regular Character) *Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex (only for Wii and Xbox 360) (Regular Character) *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction (Non-player character) (Regular Character) *Punch Time Explosion and XL (Assist Character) Trivia *According to Ben, and proven by Gwen in Save the Last Dance, Gwen's favorite flowers are yellow roses. *According to Rook in The Ultimate Heist, Gwen's birthday is in December. **Also, according to Gwen and Ben in Camp Fear they were born on the same day. *According to Diagon, Gwen is the most powerful being on Earth. *Gwen is Verdona's favorite grandchild. *In an early stage of the original series, Gwen was originally meant to be a classmate and friend of Ben rather than his cousin. *Gwen is the only Anodite shown to use magic. *In The Visitor and Inspector 13, it's shown that Gwen isn't too fond of Upchuck's powers. It is also shown on several occasions that she isn't fond of Goop. *In Ghostfreaked Out, Gwen said she was a part of her school's Ju-Jitsu team, but in Alien Force, she says she does Tae Kwon Do. She has also mentioned competing in a karate tournament. *Gwen has a mini site on cartoonnetworkasia.com, cartoonnetwork.com.ph and cartoonnetwork.com.au. *Gwen has revealed that she is claustrophobic in the episode Inferno. *Gwen's DNA was sampled and randomized into the Unitrix to create Eunice. *In Omniverse, Gwen attends an Ivy League College, and Kevin lives in the same area as her college. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, it is revealed that Gwen has arachnophobia (extreme fear of spiders). *In Many Happy Returns, Gwen's new look bears some resemblance to Velma Dinkley from the Scooby-Doo! franchise. *Despite not appearing in every episode of Omniverse, Gwen still has roles in episodes like Charmed, I'm Sure, where Rook was texting Gwen throughout the episode. See Also *Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin *Gwen's Spellbook *Lucky Girl Arc es:Gwen Tennyson it:Gwen Tennyson Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Plumbers Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Tennyson Family Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Allies Category:Human Females Category:Anodites Category:Time Travelers Category:Live-Action Movies Characters Category:Kevin's love interests Category:Revived Characters Category:Original Series Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mana Category:Magic